In recent years, multi-function peripherals (MFP), which are based on a digital copy machine and equipped with many additional functions, have been put to practical use. In other words, functions are added, such as implementing of facsimile communication, by utilizing a scanner and a printer that are inherently provided in a digital copy machine; by utilizing a printer, expanding code data sent from a computer to bit-mapped data and printing the bit-mapped data; by utilizing a scanner, uplinking an image read through the scanner to a network; and by utilizing a printer, printing an image distributed over a network.
The operation panel of a multi-function peripheral has become large-size; it is fully possible to implement not only operation and setting of functions utilizing a scanner and a printer, but also displaying for operation of remote apparatuses on the network and monitoring their conditions and displaying of Web pages through a browser, on the operation panel, and printing of Web pages through the operation panel (e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2003-123079, which corresponds to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-134125).
Compared with color printing, monochrome printing has an advantage, from the viewpoint of temporal costs and financial costs for printing. However, in the case where color images are included in the contents of a Web page, color printing is often desired.
However, a multi-function peripheral as described above is not designed to determine whether printing is made in monochrome or in color, in a case where a Web page displayed through a browser is printed; the determination is made regardless of the contents of the Web page, for example, in accordance with setting of the apparatus.
Accordingly, a case is caused in which a Web page is printed in color even though no color image exists therein, or in which a Web page is printed in monochrome even though many color images exist therein. In the former case, printing costs are wasted, and, in the latter case, it is required to change the setting to reprint the Web page; therefore, a disadvantage is posed to the user.